A Light
by DanyBTR
Summary: Kendall es un problemático,que pasa cuando encuentra a alguien que necesita su ayuda.Esta persona será capaz de cambiarlo o su pasado será capaz de arrastrarlo de nuevo al abismo.


**Okidoki esta es mi segunda historia,esta es totalmente mía y espero que la disfruten los errores de mi otra historia burning desire pero no la leí bien antes subirla y ya se acabó mi parloteo**

Capitulo 1:community service

Me desperté a media noche con el sudor hasta arriba y la respiración acelerada,mis manos temblaban fue una pesadilla horrenda.

Vuelvo a derribarme en la cama ha pasado tres días desde el accidente,aún no puedo evitar preocuparme por Jett,del cual su cuerpo no fue encontrado,comienzo a pensar que esta vivo y de ser así podrá volver a alguna manera debería sentirme mal sí esta muerto o algo así ,pero la verdad no quiero que regrese,arruinaría todo para mi y él.

Escucho mi teléfono sonar en el escritorio y me levanto para revisar lo,lo levanto con la mano que no esta vendada y veo que tengo un mensaje de Carlos,no lo he visto desde el sábado y esta es la hora en la que aveces nos enviamos se,suena raro que lo hagamos en plena noche pero es mi mejor amigo y no he hablado con el desde lo que ocurrió,es sólo que mi papá no me ha dejado en paz ni un minuto.

"Kendall me tienes preocupado por favor responde"

No puedo evitar reír un poco al leer el texto,me parece lindo que se sienta así por mi.

"Tranquilo,estoy bien,mi padre me tiene encerrado por lo que pasó"

Le respondo de vuelta.

"Por dios!,al fin,cuando podré verte?"

"No lo se,tendré que hacer servicio comunitario mañana"

"Dónde?me las arreglare para visitarte"

"Aún no me lo han dicho,te enviare un mensaje"

Le digo,en serio tengo ganas de regañara por no hacerle caso,después de que me dijo que no me juntara con Jett y sus amigos,sin embargo valdrá la pena estar de nuevo con él.

"Bien eso espero no tienes idea lo mucho que me angustie por ti"

"Trata de ocultar tu enamoramiento por mi más"

Brome para aligerar el ambiente

"Estas borracho"

Envía enojado

"Era un chiste,duerme bien"

"Tu también"

Apague otra vez la pantalla,justo después de revisar la hora quiero dormir,no me apetece soñar con eso de nuevo,así que pasare la noche en pongo un pantalón y mis converse,abro la venta de mi habitación,mi vía de escape durante un par de años y salgo.

Sólo hay una cosa que me tranquiliza:los paseos por las clima del verano en Minnesota me relaja y me despeja la mente.

Miro por enésima vez por la ventana,tratando de ignorar el interminable sermón de mi papá.Tal vez debería estar más agradecido con él por convencer al juez de no meterme a la cárcel y sólo darme trabajo sindical,pero juro que sí no se calla saltare por la venta.

Nos detenemos frente a una casa un tanto grande.

-que es esto?-pregunto confundido

-tu castigo-sentencia seriamente

-pensé que iríamos al hospital o algún asilo de ancianos-hable mientras salía del auto y admiraba mejor la casa.

-no,vendrás todos los días aquí de 2:00pm a 8:00pm y los sábados de 10:00am a 9:00pm durante seis meses-dijo con un tono de satisfacción al final de su oración.

-espera,que?-de verdad estoy enojado-y que se supone que voy a hacer durante todo este tiempo?

-atenderás al hombre que vive aquí es invidente y su familia es amiga de el juez Norris-decía caminando a la entrada seguido por mi-lo ayudarás,alimentarás y te asegurarás de que no muera

-en teoría voy a hacer lo de su mayordomo?-refute cuando estuvimos al lado de la puerta.

-estas en lo cierto-me contesta,se acerca más a mi y me mira a los ojos-escucha Kendall hice muchos favores,hable con mucha gente,no creo lograr conseguirte otro trato como este,así que por favor no lo arruines-

Veo algo en su mirada que me hace entender

-no lo are-digo como única respuesta y él toca el cerca de quince segundos antes de que una mujer abra el portón y nos mire con una sonrisa.

-deben ser los Knight-dice antes de invitarnos a entrar,la casa es más bonita por dentro,espero que el hombre no sea muy nos dice que se llama Johanna Mitchell,mientras nos da un recorrido por su hogar,parece ser la esposa del sujeto.

-acabamos de mudarnos y no se ha logrado acostumbrar- dice haciendo referencia a su esposo-necesitábamos a alguien que lo cuide hasta que se familiarice con la nueva casa,pues yo trabajo todo el dí el juez Norris llamo y dijo que tenía a alguien-

Yo miraba cada habitación,vaya la casa si era más grande por dentro.

Paramos en una puerta de madera oscura donde la mujer da unos cuantos golpecitos en ella.

-cariño,sal un segundo,quiero presentarte a alguien-exclama para que él la escuche.

-voy mamá-se oye del otro lado de la puerta

¿Mamá?

Del cuarto sale un chico más bajito que yo,su cabello es azabache corto,su piel es tal pálida,este nos recibe con una hermosa sonrisa que muestra sus hoyuelos.Él tiene unas gafas oscuras que ocultan sus ojos.

-si?-pregunta con ese tono amable

-escucha ellos son el señor Knight y su hijo...

-Kendall-termina mi padre,nadie le ha dicho mi nombre a la señora Mitchell

-hola soy Logan-habla con tanta dulzura...al menos para chico parece desorientado,esperen,¿por qué parece desorientado?diablos,no me diga que...

-Kendall es el encargado de cuidarte-mierda

-mamá,te dije que necesitaba una niñera-reprocha Logan a Johanna.

-no puedo dejarte sólo en casa todo el día,harías un desastre,hijo-habla su madre bromista.

El se limita a sonreír le.

-bien él estará aquí todo el día hasta que vuelva tu madre para ayudarte en lo que tu necesites,

esta bien?-afirma mi papá

-esta bien-dice el azabache

-entonces me tengo que ir-Johanna camina a la puerta de salida después de besar la frente de Logan

-yo igual-mi padre la sigue dándome un abrazo,que vergonzoso,ojalá Logan no aya visto...bueno no lo hizo-cuídate y a él-susurra en mi oído

No le contesto nada más,ya que Johanna vuelve.

-por cierto,Kendall no olvides que Logie practique en el piano-da unos pasos a mi-y...cuida bien de él-termina.

Luego la puerta se cierra dejándonos en un silencio para nada cómodo,que bien que no puede ver que estoy unos segundos antes de que mire a mis espaldas y me de cuenta de que se a ido,para ser ciego es silencioso.

-Logan?...

Reviso su habitación y me doy cuenta de que no esta en ella,la contemplo un momento,tiene muchos libros de ciencia,medicina,música.

-Logan?-digo esta vez un poco más alto

-por aquí-habla él desde la cocina

Camino por el pasillo donde lo oí hablar,repito en serio esta casa es demasiado grande.

Cuando entró a la cocina noto que esta tomado del mostrador,como queriendo salir de la habitación.

-lo siento,trataba de encontrar el baño.-se excusa,dando unos inseguros pasos.Sí antes me parecía tierno ahora es simplemente hermoso.

Rápido camino hacia Logan-déjame ayudarte-le digo sujetándolo de un brazo.

-gracias,yo...lamento las molestias,no me acostumbro.

-no importa,para eso se supone que vine-intento sonar amable,algo que me resulta difícil ya que normalmente no soy así.

-sabes donde esta el baño?-cuestiono,para poder encaminar lo a él.

-si dijera que si,sería una mentira.

-muy bien,supongo que lo descubriremos juntos-sonrió alegremente,cosa que por razones evidentes el no es capaz de embargo yo si puedo ver el pequeño sonrojo que aparece en su pálido rostro,eso quiere decir que le agradó¿no?.

Después de revisar un par de puertas,encontramos el glorioso baño.

-creo que tendrá que seguir sólo-dije dramáticamente,como si de una película se tratase.

-le agradezco,por su ayuda en mi viaje-responde en el mismo tono que yo,riendo ligeramente al final.

Logan entra al sanitario.

No creo que este chico conozca el efecto que tiene sobre mi.

Camine directo a al recibidor,donde miré por la ventana,ahí pude ver una patrulla pasar frente a la de esperarse mi padre debió mandarla para que yo no saliera de aquí.

De repente unos pasos por la escalera me sacan de mis pensamientos,me doy cuenta que es Logan intentando bajarlas.

-Logan!-exclamo tomando su mano,debo admitir que me dio miedo que algo le pasará.

-cálmate yo puedo hacerlo-dice modesto.

-eres muy independiente,¿sabes?-le digo sin soltar su mano,me gusta esta situación.

-esta bien,puedes...sólo-levanta su mano para sujetar me por el hombro y con la otra en el pasa manos y después me dice que lo lleve al estudio de su mamá,pues quería usar el piano.

-mi padre solía tocar para mi todo el tiempo-me comenta acomodando se en la silla

-qué paso con...?

-murió cuando tenía 6 años

-lo siento tanto,no debí preguntar.

-esta bien,me gusta hablar de mi papá-habla sin quitar ese matiz de alegría de su cara-de hecho él me enseño a tocar el piano,antes de que...-Logan hace un ademan a sus ojos.

Comenzó a golpear las teclas con los dedos mientras tarareaba la letra de una canción,Make you feel my love de luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas dándole un tono precioso a mi lindo azabache,me acomode mejor a su lado sintiendo su cuerpo más cerca del mío,he notado que a este chico se le debe tratar con delicadeza y amor,como si fuera a desintegrar en cualquier momento.

-eres muy bueno-

-gracias-responde ruborizando se nuevamente-é-él solía decir que la música era uno de los caminos directo al corazón

-tenía razón,es hermosa la música-sus gafas oscuras no me dejan ver sus ojos,pero no quiero ser grosero al decir que se las he tenido un don para saber lo que las personas sienten en realidad mirando sus ojos,aveces ellos pueden ocultar algo,como un sentimiento o algo más,sin embargo con Logan necesito que sea diferente,quiero que él me lo diga todo.

Regresa a tocar la misma melodía de antes.

-When the rain

Is blowing in your face

And the whole world

Is on your case

I could offer you

A warm embrace

To make you feel my love-canto para que el me escuche.

-c-conoces la canción-dijo ligeramente asombrado.

Este es un momento de esos que no quieres que se interrumpan en lo más mínimo,y para mi mala suerte mi teléfono vibra en mi pantalón,arruinando por completo mi momento con Logie.

Yo no quiero contestar y ni lo saco.

-adelante,contesta.-musita dejando de por mi parte lo pienso por un segundo.

-no debe ser nadie.-y lo pongo lejos.

Ya eran las 8:00pm y yo estaba a punto de irme solo esperaba que llegara la señora Mitchell.

-Kendall...puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-técnicamente acabas de hacerla,mi amigo-dije bromeando con él,este sólo sonríe un poco.

-por qué estás aquí?

-ya te lo dijo mi padre,para cuidarte...

-no,la verdadera razón por la que viniste-especifica en su pregunta-se que no eres un enfermero y oí a mi mamá hablar de que alguien vendría,para hacer servicio comunitario

-Logan...yo...verás me atraparon en un auto robado,con unos chicos y...-la puerta principal se abrió,revelando a Johanna que regresaba del trabajo con una expresión de cansancio.

No pudo ser más oportuna,en realidad no quería decirle a Logan por que me enviaron con él,sin embargo eso no logrará que el me lo preguntara el día siguiente.

-muchas gracias,Kendall por cuidar de mi hijo-

-es mi trabajo señora Mitchell-respondí en el pórtico de su hogar al lado de mi padre quien ya hacia con una sonrisa.

-mi muchacho volverá mañana a la misma hora-reafirmo el hombre,tomándome por los hombros,realmente estaba contento conmigo,jamás había hecho eso.

Eso espero,dije para mis adentros,yo quería conocer al azabache un poco má despedimos con un hasta luego,ni mi papá ni yo,dijimos algo de camino a casa.

Entre en mi dormitorio y en ese momento en el que pensé que mi día había acabado..mierda

-que haces aquí?

**bien se que es muy aburrida pero les prometo que sí descubro como poner el segundo capitulo será más interesante.**

**gracias a YunaNeku13 por su review,a Cam (perdón pero me dio flojera escribirlo todo,a LostInLoveForKoganSonikku (esque no conozco otro nombreXD)y a loganeitor96 los amo**

**dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
